


Jason's phone

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Jason, Happy Nico, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Jason feels, Nico Feels, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico finds something unexpected on Jason's phone.





	Jason's phone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015.  
> *I don't these characters.

Nico had just buttoned up his shirt when he heard faint ringing behind him. He recognized it as Jason’s ringtone. He turned around, frowning as he tried to locate the source. His gaze fell to the pair of jeans Jason has pulled off and left there in his hurry to get a shower. Nico crossed the room quickly and crouched down, digging through the jeans pockets to find the phone. He had just pulled it out of the front pocket, with an soft “Ah ha!” exclamation that he knew Jason would’ve considered cute. He had been just about to answer when the ringing cut off. Grunting quietly in frustration, he hit the lock button to see who had called. But upon seeing Jason’s lock screen, he froze.

His eyes widened in shock, he felt his breath catch in his chest, and his cheeks burned as he involuntarily blushed. Jason’s lock screen was a picture of … Him? And not just any picture. It was a picture of Nico sleeping, his face and body relaxed, his black hair framing his face and falling forward to partially cover his eyes, as he clutched his pillow to him like a teddy bear. In the picture, he could tell he had thrown the blanket almost completely off of him in his sleep, everything was uncovered except for his waist and hip area, the sheet wrapped around him like some sort of sarong. And he didn’t know how he had done it, or when, but in the picture Nico didn’t look pale and “emo”. He looked … Well, he supposed he looked like an angel. The light from the bedside lamp had cast a warm glow over him, highlighting his body and showing off the contours of his muscles in a very artistic way. 

Nico was still crouched on the floor staring at the picture when Jason emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another being used to dry his still military style hair. 

“Nico, do you know where my …” Jason started, but abruptly snapped his mouth shut after he lowered the towel from his face and saw Nico on the floor. He hurriedly dropped to his knees beside his fiancé, hands reaching out to touch him. “Nico! Are you ok?” 

Nico looked at him, studiously avoiding looking at Jason’s well muscled and defined, slightly covered in fine blonde hair, chest. He pushed Jason’s hands away and held the phone up for him to see. “What is this?” he asked quietly.

Jason visibly paled and pulled his hands back. He licked his lips. “I can explain,” he began. Nico raised an eyebrow at him, clearly waiting. “It’s a picture of you.”

Nico snorted. “I see that. I’m sleeping.” Jason nodded hesitantly. “You didn’t ask. Or tell me.” Jason nodded again, this time dropping his head in shame. “Why?” 

Jason but his lip, avoiding Nico’s gaze. “You don’t let anyone take pictures of you. And if you do, you never look happy. I just wanted a picture of you where you weren’t scowling at the camera, and you looked so perfect and peaceful laying on the bed.” He lifted his gaze to meet Nico’s. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it or kept it from you. But I love you. I just wanted at least one picture of you where you looked happy.” 

Nico stared into Jason’s eyes for several tense moments, neither daring to move. Finally, Jason gave in and dropped his head again, sighing in resignation. He carefully took his phone from Nico’s hand. “I’ll delete it,” he whispered. 

At first all Nico could do was nod. He was thinking about what Jason had said. And he realized Jason was right. Nico didn’t like taking pictures or being in them. He was still sort of shy, even after spending almost six years with Jason and they’re friends at Camp. He no longer hid himself away or tried to run, but social events bigger than meeting for coffee or a quick lunch still made him nervous. And it wasn’t fair to Jason. 

Jason, who had always been so patient and gentle, but always firm and protective, of him. Even before they started dating, he had been Nico’s first friend after the war. He had helped Nico to realize that he didn’t need to hate himself for being gay and helped him get over crush on Percy and move on by pushing him to try dating Will Solace. And when that eventually fell through, Jason was there again offering his shoulder to cry on. He helped him finish school and get into a college. Jason loved him, and he loved Jason. And he had not been treating him fairly. Nico himself had pictures of Jason, always with him smiling because Jason could always find something to smile about. Was it so bad for Jason to want pictures of Nico in return? He supposed not, and Jason seemed genuinely sorry for taking the picture without permission and keeping it from him. Suddenly, the thought of Jason having a picture of him didn’t look so bad. 

Nico pulled himself from his thoughts in time to reach out and put his hand over Jason’s, stopping him from hitting the delete button. Jason jerked his head up, surprised. Nico tried to give him a small smile, and must have succeeded because Jason returned it with his own smile. 

“Has anyone else seen this?” Nico asked, lifting his hand to Jason’s shoulder, stroking his skin in slow circles. 

Jason shook his head quickly. “No! I’ve been very careful to keep my phone on me at all times and to hide the screen when I use it around others. I didn’t want anyone else to see it. I don’t want anyone else to see you like that. I like knowing that ‘that’ is just for me,” he explained in a hurry, blushing furiously at his own words. 

Nico nodded and looked back down at Jason’s phone where the picture was pulled up on the screen. Now that the initial shock had worn off, Nico could almost admit to himself that he liked the picture. He took the phone from Jason, locked it, and set it on the floor. He took Jason’s hands in his and raised them to his lips, kissing Jason’s knuckles gently. 

“You know I don’t like posing for pictures. But I’ll try, from now on. And if you want to take other pics like that one, I’m ok with it. Just nothing embarrassing and please tell me about it. Ok?” he whispered, leaning forward till he was just inches away from Jason’s face. 

Jason’s gaze dropped to Nico’s mouth and he licked his own lips before nodding. He mumbled a quiet “thank you” before closing the gap between their mouths. Nico scooted closer to him as they kissed and Jason wrapped his arms around Nico’s lean, but no longer too thin and now slightly muscled, body and held him tightly. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes, sharing tender kisses to not only their lips, but to their foreheads, noses, and eyelids as well. Finally, Nico pulled back and shyly looked into Jason’s shocking blue eyes, feeling his cheeks burning again. 

“We are so late,” he murmured, chuckled. He pressed his forehead against Jason’s and closed his eyes, content to just enjoy the closeness and skip the party completely. 

Jason smiled. “I know what you’re thinking and you’re not going to distract me and keep us from going to the party. We’re the guests of honor, it wouldn’t be right to not go,” he said. 

Nico scowled and abruptly stood up. “Fine. Hurry and get dressed,” he growled softly and walked back over to his closet. 

Jason stood up too and followed him, once again wrapping his arms around him but this time from behind. Jason rested his chin on Nico’s shoulder and turned his head to kiss the skin right behind his ear. He felt Nico shiver and smiled. “I’m not against being a little late, you know,” he whispered in Nico’s ear. 

“Grace …” Nico clenched his teeth, willing himself not to blush but he felt the warmth returning to his cheeks yet again despite his efforts. He gasped when Jason kissed his neck again, his knees threatening to give out. He sometimes hated being so sensitive. He reached back and wrapped his arm around Jason’s neck, turning his head as he pulled Jason’s towards him. “You’re in charge of explaining to everyone why we’re late,” he mumbled before pressing his mouth against Jason’s in a kiss much different than the ones they shared on the floor moments earlier.

Almost two hours later, Jason and Nico finally arrived at Percy’s apartment. Jason knocked on the door, his arm hanging comfortably around Nico’s shoulders. Nico however was nervously fidgeting with his clothes, fully aware of the teasing they were about to endure and trying to prepare for it.   
Just as he expected, Percy answered the door and immediately smirked knowingly. He even winked at them before ushering them inside where the party was still in full swing. Jason and Nico moved through the living room and kitchen, Nico enduring the seemingly endless sea of “congratulations” and hugs from their combined family and friends while Jason took it all in stride, doing his best to be a buffer for Nico when he needed it. 

Finally, Hazel and Frank came up to them. Hazel threw herself into Nico’s arms while Frank politely shook Jason’s hand in greeting. When Hazel was through hugging Nico she latched on to Jason next, leaving Nico and Frank to share a slightly awkward silence between them. 

Hazel patted Jason’s arm as she backed away from him. Smiling, she wiped tears from her eyes and turned to Nico. “I won’t tease you about being late as I’m sure everyone else already has,” she said, giggling at Nico’s telltale blush. 

Nico bit his lip nervously, turning to face Jason. “Would you mind if I talked to Hazel in private?” he asked softly. Jason frowned but shook his head. He bent his head and kissed the top of Nico’s hair before turning and inviting Frank to get a drink with him. 

Once they were both gone, Nico tugged Hazel to a secluded corner. He licked his lips, trying to gather his courage. Hazel looked at him, concern evident in her eyes. “Hazel, I think I know what I want to give Jason as a wedding present. But I need your help.” 

Hazel nodded slowly. “However I can help, you know I’m happy to do it, Nico.” 

Nico closed his eyes. He didn’t think he could say this while looking at her. “Would you help me look for a professional photographer?” 

Hazel’s eyes widened. She had not been expecting that. “I guess so, but why?”

Nico dropped his head to hide his face. He clenched his fists in his pockets, trying not to show how nervous he was. “Jason and I had a discussion earlier,” he started and then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened after he had found his picture on Jason’s phone. 

“And I just thought, if I could get some professional pictures done, make him a photo album or something, it would be the perfect wedding present,” he finished, wringing his hands together now. He looked up and frowned at Hazel’s wide-eyed look. “Hazel?” 

Hazel visibly shook herself and smiled. “I think it’s brilliant, Nico. I would love to help.” She pulled Nico into a hug and Nico laughed in relief, willingly hugging her back tighter than usual. 

Later that night, after the party had ended and everyone returned home, Jason and Nico laid in bed together and Nico found he couldn’t sleep. He spent a couple hours in comfortable silence, feeling lulled by Jason’s breathing, snuggling up to his warmth, pressing his ear to Jason’s chest to listen to his heartbeat, and just staring at his face. He had a sudden impulse before he fell asleep, grabbing his own phone and taking several pictures of Jason from different angles and setting his favorite as his own lock screen. And finally, just before settled down for good, he took a selfie of him and Jason together, closing his eyes and relaxing his face so it looked like they were both sleeping. He sent it to Jason’s phone and then closed his eyes, settling against Jason’s side to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty sure I left this open for a sequel, which I never got around to doing. I'll take care of that soon, for those who want it!


End file.
